A Friend to Get to Know
by Kaida-14Kage
Summary: Shinichi is sick but he is bored and wants to go out for a walk though he only gets worse during his walk. KID finds him and takes him home and takes care of him. Complete fluff with only hints of future KaiShin...and it is short...don't hate me x.x One-Shot. For Shimizu Hikaru Sorry for being inactive lately everyone!


**Disclaimer: **Aoyama-sensei's.

I'm alive!...yay? x.x I am really sorry for being so inactive lately. For months now...I'll try to update one of my stories soon, from the looks of it, "_Healing"_ will most likely the one to get updates first. But yeah, thank you all for waiting for so long. Hopefully I can get back into the swing of things! I hope no one forgot about me...x.x Though I can understand why you would XD

-coughs- Anyways, the reason I worked on this instead of a new chapter for one of my ongoing stories, is because _**today marks one year of knowing Shimi-saru!**_ I am sure you guys know her as **Shimizu Hikaru** from here on ff ^^

Well, exactly last year was when we first exchanged emails and such ^^ The 20th of this month was when I first PMed her when it didn't have anything to do with a review and I have been reviewing her stories before that too XD

So yeah, I wrote this to celebrate! And don't worry guys, Shimi-saru is very much alive too, just a little busy :/

But yes, have a fluffly and sweet (hopefully) one-shot to celebrate! I thought it was appropriate because Shimi-saru is sweet. XD

Sorry I couldn't give you guys more, it's pretty short too...but I'll try to update something soon ^^

**Thank you for reading!**

* * *

**_A Friend to Get to Know_**

* * *

Shinichi got up from his bed, coughing. He groaned. Just his luck to be sick during winter vacation. He has been stuck in bed for five days now. And it was boring.

It wasn't like anyone was allowing him to so much as take a step outside, so there were no cases for him to do. He could always read a book...if his eyes didn't get blurry every so often and if he didn't get a headache from staring at the text for so long.

It wasn't even that his temperature was so high, it was just that he had a horrible cough and a really bad headache.

But, enough was enough. Shinichi was tired of staying in bed all day. And he seemed to have gotten better...in his own opinion. He was able to read a whole page before he had to set his book aside and his coughing had sort of decreased...

Besides, all he really wanted to do was walk around for a bit. For the past five days Shinichi has hardly used his legs at all and so now Shinichi had the strongest desire to take a walk. Ran had gotten in the habit of checking up on him now and days to make sure that he wasn't misusing his body but, her father had fallen ill as well and she only came to check on him three times a day to make sure he ate. Ran had already left his house for the night so Shinichi would be alone for the remaining of the day.

The detective swung his legs over to one side of the bed and pushed himself up with his hands until he was sitting. He had to stop for a second as his head throbbed. Maybe a walk really was a bad idea...but, that didn't stop Shinichi. Just a small walk really couldn't do _too_ much damage...

Using the walls and stopping every so often, Shinichi was able to get to his door. He took one of his heavier coats and put it on over his pajamas and slipped on his sneakers before he opened the door.

As soon as the door was opened, Shinichi was greeted by a cold gust of wind that blew snow in his face. It wasn't snowing hard, and there was only a light layer of snow on the ground. The freezing air somehow made him feel better. His head cleared up a bit, though his throat burned slightly from taking in such cold air. He shut the door behind him and stepped fully outside. Closing his eyes, he tiled his head back a bit and relaxed his shoulders as the snow continued to fall down, hitting him on the face then melting and sliding down his neck.

It made him shiver and Shinichi breathed on his hands in an attempt to warm them up a bit. He probably should have brought gloves, but he didn't want to go back in the house at this point so he just stuffed his hands into his pockets and hunched up his shoulders to somewhat shield his face from the snow.

The streets were strangely empty of people and hardly any of the houses had their lights on even though it was only around eight at night. It was quite except for the sound of police sirens off in the distance. Shinichi wondered what was happening, he wanted to go and see for himself, but that was unrealistic at this point. Despite the cold air that was biting at his skin, Shinichi felt strangely sleepy and had to blink his eyes open from time to time.

That probably meant that he should be heading back then...

With a yawn, Shinichi turned himself around, though the yawn turned into a cough. He stopped walking and leaned against a fence as he tried to get his breath back. Taking a walk in the snow with such light clothing while sick wasn't Shinichi's best idea...

No matter, he would just have to get back home quickly...

With a huff, Shinichi braced himself against the fence with his hands and attempted to stand upright again. It wasn't like he was far from his house, he would be able to get back...just a bit farther after all...

Just as Shinichi was making a bit of progress, he heard a sigh from behind him. Startled, he turned around only to trip over his own feet and lose his balance. He would have hit face first on the floor, if it wasn't for strong arms wrapping themselves around his waist.

All Shinichi could see was white and he thought that it was snow at first, but then he noticed that it was fabric...Shinichi's eyes followed the fabric of what he figured to be an arm all the way to a face. Or, where a face should have been since Shinichi couldn't really see the face because of the shadows blocking it.

Though, even without a face, Shinichi could tell who it was. After all, Kaitou KID's face was unknown to the public anyway.

"Geez, Meitantei." KID shook his head. "Must you always get into some trouble?"

Shinichi grunted, choosing not to answer that obvious taught. "What are you here for, KID?" He asked instead, trying to get back on his own two feet, but KID still held him in his arms.

"I was going to check on a certain detective to see what kept him from my welcome back heist for him...though, now I can see why he was absent." Shinichi blinked as a warm hand was pressed against his forehead.

Suddenly he was lifted up so that his feet didn't even touch the ground anymore and Shinichi unconsciously wrapped his arms around KID's neck to prevent himself from falling.

"Oi!" He growled. "Put me down."

"Ohh?" Shinichi could see KID's white teeth that formed a smirk. "Put you down so you could continue to stumble around while freezing like this? I don't think so, Meitantei. Really, you should have more sense than that..."

Shinichi huffed, but allowed it to slide. Only because he knew KID was right and his head was starting to spin again. Shinichi closed his eyes and laid his head on KID's shoulder, choosing to allow KID to carry him home.

Shinichi's eyes opened when he felt the warm air greet him and he started to shiver. It was strange. He didn't realize how cold he was until he felt warmth surrounding him. His grip unconsciously tightened around KID's neck as the shivers ran throughout his entire body.

KID just calmly took off both his and Shinichi's shoes and carried the cold detective up the stairs. Without any hesitation, KID went to the bathroom and sat Shinichi down against the tub and then started to fill it up with warm water.

"It's good that your house is westernized enough to have a tub. It will warm you up faster." KID said nonchalantly like he was just making small talk and it wasn't odd at all that he was in a detective's house. Which, for him, it might not be at all...

"Do...Do I even w-want to know why you k-know the way around my h-house?" Shinichi tried his best to not stutter, but he was so cold he couldn't help it.

KID shrugged. "Depends on how you feel about me entering your house before." KID then bent over and started to unzip Shinichi's jacket.

"Oi...I c-can undress myself." Shinichi protested.

KID raised an eyebrow, though Shinichi didn't see. Not because of any shadows, but because he had unknowingly closed his eyes again. The thief backed off, and crossed his arms. "If you think you can, be my guess."

Shinichi huffed and raised his arms. It took more will than it should have. In all honestly, Shinichi didn't really want to move. He would have allowed KID to undress him if it wasn't for his pride that made him protest. However, once Shinichi finally got his arms off the ground, his hands were shaking too much and they felt swollen and he couldn't even get a good grip on his zipper.

After a bit of more struggling, with KID innocently humming while watching him, Shinichi gave up and allowed his arms to fall onto his stomach. The detective sighed. "Fine." He muttered, knowing KID would understand.

And he did because in the next second Shinichi found himself naked. Shinichi tensed, surprise at the sudden change, but then just groaned. "Magicians..."

"I'll take that as a compliment, Meitantei." KID replied cheerfully and then took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves before he picked Shinichi up to put him in the tub. Shinichi allowed it, suddenly too tired to fight. He closed his eyes once more and his head fell to the side.

"Don't fall asleep in the bath." KID warned.

Shinichi just hummed in response.

KID sighed and ran his hand through Shinichi's hair once before he left the bathroom to find Shinichi some warm clothes.

About ten minutes later, Shinichi heard the door open and figured that KID was back. He opened his eyes and turned his head to watch as KID got closer.

"Bath time over, Meitantei." KID said with an amused smile. "Do you think you can get dressed by yourself?"

Shinichi would have retaliated, but he was interrupted by another yawn. So instead he nodded and got up and took the towel that KID held out to him. Soon enough, Shinichi was dressed, though he was swaying on his feet and could hardly keep his eyes open.

KID took Shinichi's arm and put it around his neck and wrapped an arm around the detective to support him as they made their way to Shinichi's bedroom. However, half way there Shinichi stopped moving his feet so KID carried him in his arms again.

Shinichi felt himself being laid on the bed. He opened his eyes a bit to try to see the thief that helped him so much in just one night, but just as KID came into focus, Shinichi's eyes fell closed again.

Shinichi felt something warm run through his hair to slide down to cup his cheek. It stopped at his cheek for a moment before it disappeared.

Shinichi had to strain his ears to hear KID's farewell words but was he able to catch them.

"Sleep well, Meitantei. Next time you are bored try calling for a friend to come over and play."

Shinichi didn't understand who KID had in mind that he could call. Ran would probably come over if he called, but she should be with her father, and it wasn't like he would ask Agasa or Ai to keep him company. Hattori was the same, not to mention he was so far away.

But, before Shinichi could ask, he drifted off to sleep.

Shinichi's phone glowed in the dark and empty room for a few seconds before it shut off. Though, if anyone looked at what the screen showed before it turned off, they would have seen a number saved without a name listed.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I feel like my writing has changed a lot since I last updated on here x.x Which is understandable since it has been a long while since I last updated...

And also, I can't believe people are still favoriting/following/reviewing my stories! (Favoriting isn't a word but oh well XD) You don't know how happy I am to see that people are still enjoying my stories, even though it makes be guilty since I haven't updated x.x

Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this! (Especially Shimi-saru) Sorry if it was boring...

Hope to see you all soon!

Review?


End file.
